PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT During the bridge-funding period, the SWAN CC will have three primary missions: 1. Maintain the Administrative Infrastructure for SWAN. The CC provides leadership and comprehensive support for all of the scientific committees and the administrative committees including the Steering Committee and the Publications and Presentations Committee. This committee structure is essential for the research productivity of SWAN. The CC also maintains the study website and communication systems (webinars and conference calls) for the investigators. 2. Finalize, Deliver and Support SWAN Datasets. The CC is completing the final phases of data cleaning, data calibration and documentation for SWAN V. These detailed analytic datasets are provided to all SWAN investigators and required for SWAN research and publications. Moreover, the CC will complete the creation of the de-identified SWAN V and longitudinal datasets for the NIA AgingResearchBiobank. The CC will provide support to internal and external investigators who are interested in accessing and analyzing the SWAN data. 3. Conduct Statistical Analyses and Produce Manuscripts. The CC will statistically analyze the SWAN data and collaborate with investigators to prepare manuscripts to fulfill the SWAN V aims and provide further insight on the science of women?s health, menopause and aging. Our expertise with the complex SWAN science and data is critical to the success of the study at large. 1